


Post-Potion Pains

by the_reason_im_here



Category: FF15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reason_im_here/pseuds/the_reason_im_here
Summary: Prompto's body is having a hard time dealing with the effects of taking more than 2 health potions in one day. Maybe the big guy can help a bit.





	Post-Potion Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this ship so much and truly I needed some fluff in their tag. So here you go! A tiny promptio fluff piece.

Prompto crawled into the hotel bed with a groan. The effects of the six or more health potions he had drunk that day were really starting to get to him. It made sense. If his body was trying to heal his wounds in an instant, multiple times over the day, mending bones and regrowing skin, it would probably be hard to keep up.

“Ugh,” he groaned into his pillow as he thought about it. He really wished he could black out but his stomach twisted in on itself and sent what felt like electricity through his abdomen and sides.

Prompto heard the hotel door open and the heavy sound of boots filled the air.

“Hey, Prom, you okay?” Gladio asked as he made his way to the bed. Noctis had decided they should stay at a nice hotel this time since Prompto was sick and they had all been sleeping on the ground for more than 6 days so thankfully the bed felt like the heavens.

Prompto mumbled weakly in response. 

“What was that?”

“I said ‘I kind of feel like dying’,” he restated louder, hoarsely. 

“Oh. I’m sorry about that. Anything I can do?”

Prompto shook his head. Suddenly, he felt the twist in his stomach intensify and he groaned loud in pain, fading off into a whimper. Slowly, a heavy object dipped the bed and Prompto felt Gladio’s hand rubbing circles on his back. Prompto sighed in temporary relief. 

“You’ll be okay soon. It’ll be fine in just a little bit, okay?”

“Easy for you to say. I feel like I’ve been here for ages.”

Gladio sighed and dropped his hand. It somehow made Prompto feel worse.

“I know. You need to rest up for a while so something like this doesn’t happen again anytime soon,” he hummed in thought. “I was just thinking about taking a nap while Noct and Iggy are out. Want to take one with me?”

“I wish but I can’t sleep. Stomach hurts too bad,” Prompto replied, burying his face into the pillows. Gods, they were so soft. 

“And you said there’s nothing I can do to help?”

Prompto paused. “Stay here,” he spoke softly. 

“What?” Gladio asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he stared at the scrunched up frame of his friend. 

Prompto rolled over to face Gladio, never looking at his face. 

“Stay here,” Prompto repeated. “Keep me company.”

Gladio’s features softened at the response. “I could certainly do that. Can I lay down?”

Prompto nodded and began to lift himself up in order to scoot over. 

“No, no. You stay where you are. I don’t want you to upset anything that might still be trying to repair itself.” 

Prompto remained silent, slowly laying back down and rolling back over so that he faced Gladio once more as he moved to the opposite side of the bed. Gladio kicked off his boots before gently placed himself on the bed, pulling the comforter over both bodies. 

“I’m here, okay?” Gladio reassured as he tucked the blanket behind Prompto. “Whatever you need.” 

Prompto wriggled closer to Gladio, squeezing his eyes shut as he rested his forehead on the bodyguard’s chest. 

“I think I need a hug,” he replied feebly. 

Gladio chuckled, a bit out of pity, as he snaked one arm under Prompto’s head and the other around his waist, pulling Prompto closer and, admittedly, making him a bit nauseous. 

“Be careful,” Prompto whimpered. 

“Shit. Sorry,” Gladio settled a bit, still managing to keep Prompto close to him. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah. It’s nice,” Prompto sighed contently. “You’re like a personal space heater.”

Gladio laughed and Prompto smiled in return. 

“That sounds like the Prompto I know.” 

Prompto laughed at that and felt his eyes grow heavy. 

“Now get some rest,” encouraged Gladio.

“Will do, big guy,” Prompto replied as his vision and pain faded into nothing.


End file.
